Two Bodies In a Cornfield
by Talisman110
Summary: Every story is a love story, but every story must also have its fair share of angst, adventure, threatening letters, drama, kidnap, hurt, comfort and sexy FBI agents. BB development, as they travel around the US after a serial killer.
1. Chapter 1

Lovers In A Cornfield: Chapter 1

A/N: Every story is a love story, but every story must also have its fair share of angst, adventure, threatening letters, drama, kidnap, hurt, comfort and sexy FBI agents. If this Is not your type of story, Do Not Proceed.

I own bones… I'm its creator…Every episode belongs to me… yeah, I wish. . 

Copyright 2007, BlackTieAffair. Violators will be shot, survivors will be shot again.

bBbBbBbBbBbBbb

"Where are we again?" Dr. Temperance Brennan had to jog to keep up with her partners rushed strides. They were walking towards a huge corn field, which had already been lined off with police tape.

"A corn field Bones." Booth replied

"Well I can tell that." She was slightly annoyed. "_Why _are we in the cornfield, you didn't tell me anything about the case."

"You'll see it in a minute, we're already an hour late, hurry up."

"Well Its not my fault you chose the _express_way, I told you there would be traffic. You should have gone down North Country Road, it would have been faster."

"Okay, okay, just come on alright?" Booth looked down at his watch and speed up his pace a bit more, at which point Brennan almost had to run. Luckily the crime scene appeared before them within seconds. Almost ten rows of corn had been crushed to make room for the FBI and local police department.

There were cops everywhere, and Brennan had to push through quite a few groups of them before she came upon the remains. Two bodies were lying in a pit, about six feet long and three feet across. Their limbs were intertwined, and as Brennan looked closer at them, she saw that one decomposing hand grasped the other. She climbed down into the pit, which was about four feet deep, and started to examine the remains closest to her.

"Female, mid to late twenties, about five feet, six inches. Cause of death…" she paused and lifted the skull a bit, bulling back a thin layer of flesh, "Blunt force trauma to the head, probably caused by a heavy metal object, like a bat."

"How original." Booth muttered. "What about the second victim?"

Brennan stepped over the bodies to the opposite side of the pit, then bent down to examine the other body. "Male, again mid to late twenties. About Five feet ten inches. Cause of death, massive internal bleeding, cause: unknown." She stood up. "We'll be able to tell more once we get the remains to the lab." Booth helped her out of the pit, then gave directions to a police officer for the remains to be sent to the lab.

"Hungry Bones?" Booth asked as they walked back to the car.

"Not really, but I'm up for a coffee." She told him.

"Okay, there's a dinner nearby that we can stop at on the way home." He told her as they got into the car, "Its really good."

**The Next Day**

Brennan woke up at six that morning, at was at the lab no less then an hour later. She was pleased to find both bodies ready to be examined, as they had arrived by the over night shipping express. The lab was basically empty, save for a few security guards and one or two other scientists busy in their offices. She put on her blue lab coat, latex gloves and safety goggles, then began an 'external' examination.

Within the next hour and a half the other 'squints' had arrived, and the flesh had been boiled off of the bones, leaving them clean for Brannan to examine.

Booth arrived around noon, and everyone seemed happy to see him, as apart from two bodies, the day had been rather dull. Angela was the first to spot him.

"Hey look Tempe, here comes your knight in shining armor."

Brennan glanced up as Booth entered the platform and walked over to where she was examining the victims vertebrae. "Hey booth. She said, squinting at the bone as she held it up against the light.

"Hey Bones." He walked around behind her and leaned over her shoulder, looking at the bones with a feigned interest. The rest of the team had begun to gather around the table as well, to discuss their findings.

"Booth do you mind? I'm trying to work."

"I'm not preventing you from working," he said with a slight smirk.

"You, leaning over my shoulder, distracts me."

"Why Bones, that's awful forward don't you think?" He asked her, laughing.

"Ooh its getting hott in here." Angela chimed in.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Brennan said, quick to defend herself, but Booth couldn't help but notice the slight blush that had creped up her cheeks.

However, before anyone else had a chance to reply, a security guard called her over and gave her an envelope that had been marked as: "Private, Top Priority"

She slit the envelope and quickly read the message. Booth, who noticed the worried look that came over her face walked over to her. She handed him the message to read.

D**R**O_P_ THE CAS**E** O**R** YOU W**I**LL **B**E **T**HE _N_EXT ONE I_N_ **T**HE CO**R**NFIELD

BbBbBbBb -insert sexy dramatic music here-

Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, sorry for the delay, I had the whole second chapter written out yesterday, but it made me fall asleep, so I wrote a new, hopefully more exciting one. Thanks for sticking with me! All reviews and Suggestions are welcome, and greatly appreciated, they keep me writing. Enjoy!

A big thanks goes out to: Kim, Kia grrl, Fortune Kookie 91 and Warm Fuzzies.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Bones. psh. Also, The town and the people in it are completely fictional, a figment of my imagination, any resemblance to real life is a coincidence.

 

"Well, Obviously we can't continue working the case," Angela said, leaning back on the couch.

"What do you mean we can't continue working the case? We've had death threats before and we've continued working!" Brennan said, frustrated. The squints and Booth had gathered in Brennans' office, much to her dismay, and had proceeded to argue over what course of action they should take.

"It's only for a little while Bones, the FBI is analyzing the letter right now, and hopefully be able to find out who sent it. In the mean time..." Booth paused and smiled, Brennan realized he had a thick manila folder in his hand, "We have another case."

Brennan paused for a moment, obviously stuck between her curiosity for the new case, and her desire to win the present argument. "Fine." She huffed, "Let me see."

Booth smiled but held the folder out of her reach for a moment, "It's in New York." He said, smiling.

" Okay, just let me see the file."

He held it away from her for a few more seconds before flashing her his charm smile and handing over the file. She Opened it and read over its contents for the next minute or so before finally looking up at Booth, "When are we leaving?"

He looked dawn at his watch, "In two hours. You better go home and get packed." The rest of the team had left the office, leaving Brennan and Booth to sort out their plans.

"Are you driving?"

"No, we're going to take the train, and I'll rent a car when we get up there. We will be up there for three days at the most if all goes well." Brennan nodded. "Ill pick you up from your apartment in forty-five minutes." Booth told her. Brennan retrieved her car keys and jacket then drove home to pack.



Forty-five minutes later, Brennan had packed a suitcase full of clothes and another bag that was filled with her tools that she needed to examine the body. Booth came a minute later, and carried her bags down the stairs to his car.

"Gee Bones, what did you pack in here? A horse or something."

"Booth a horse wouldn't fit in a bag that small. Anyway, come on or we'll miss the train."

Booth just laughed and put her bags in the trunk. "Our train leaves in forty five minutes, we have plenty of time to get there."

A half-hour later they arrived at the station and boarded their train. They took two rows that faced each other, then put their luggage on the rack above their seats.

"So, where is the body exactly?" She asked, looking at the houses that passed by.

"Its in the suburbs, right outside of New York City. Two boys found the body, they had just been fooling around in the 'woods' behind their neighbors backyard."

"Will we get to see it today?'

"Bones, we're going to get there around ten o'clock tonight, wouldn't you rather see it in the morning?"

"No, I want to examine the body before it gets moved around or tampered with."

"Bones, no one is going to touch the body at one in the morning."

"I want to see it tonight Booth."

"Okay, whatever the lady wishes." Booth gave in.

They remained in a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip, Brennan eventually fell asleep, succumbing to the trains rocking motion. Booth stayed awake, watching everything that went by, as well as his sleeping partner. It was clear that they had become much closer over the two years that they had known each other, they had been through more then almost every other couple he knew. _Whoa, Couple? Where did that come from?_ He mentally kicked himself and turned his thoughts to the case ahead of them.

He became aware that the train was slowing down to a stop. The conductor came on to the PA, "This is White Hills station, I repeat, this is White Hills station."

Booth leaned forward and shook Brennans shoulder. She woke up quickly, "Are we there?" She asked, sleep was still evident in her voice.

"Yeah," He handed her, her light bag, and took carried the other two off the train. 'Are you sure you want to see the body tonight? A hotel bed seems more appealing to me."

"Yes I'm sure, anyway did you know that the average hotel bed has thousands of small bugs crawling between the sheets? Just some food for thought."

"Thanks Bones, With that and the body I'll definitely sleep well tonight."

"I just thought you would want to know."

"Sometimes not telling people is better. you know the phrase, "What you don't know cant hurt you."

"Fine, but when you wake up tomorrow morning with hundreds of little red bites all over your body don't blame me."

"I've slept in dozens of hotel beds before and I've never woken up with hundreds of bug bites." He retorted.

Before Brennan had a chance to respond, they a man interrupted them. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I'm Sheriff DeMarco." He shook hands with Booth.

"Nice to meet you."

After they exchanged pleasantries, the sheriff informed them that they had a room booked for them at the nearby hotel, and asked if that's where they wanted to go.

"Actually my We were wondering if we could examine the body tonight, before hitting the sack, we would like to establish some primary information." 

"No problem, your car is just across the street, I'll lead the way." The sheriff handed Booth the keys, and they crossed the street to the waiting car. They followed the sheriff for around fifteen minutes, before pulling over on a quiet road. Brennan grabbed her bag and hopped out of the car, Booth at her side. They were led to the crime scene, and Brennan knelt down next to the body. "Male, early thirties, Caucasian." She paused and shifted some dirt around, "Booth there are two bodies buried here.'


End file.
